regularshowfanclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Hackers
Summary Rigby figures out how to hack a computer game so he can get the high score, and Mordecai finds out about this, resulting in a war between the two to get the high score. Characters *Mordecai *Rigby *Benson *Skips *Glove Creature Transcript (Episode starts with Mordecai and Rigby on the couch) Rigby: Dude, check out what I got. BAM! (holds up a computer game called Karate Masters 3) Mordecai: Aw, sweet! Karate Masters 3? That isn’t even out yet! How did you get it? Rigby: Classified. Here, you can check it out. (hands Mordecai the game) Mordecai: (looks at the system requirements) Aw, what? The computer upstairs is totally outdated! It’s never gonna match any of these requirements. (Benson walks into the room, carrying the box of a brand new computer with Skips) Benson: Okay guys, because of complaints about the old computer being too slow and outdated, I bought this new computer to replace it. If you’re going to use it, you need to be REALLY careful. If you two slackers do ANYTHING to mess up the computer, you’re FIRED! (carries the computer up the stairs with Skips) Rigby: Dude, we’re SO lucky! M&R: OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH! (They run upstairs into the computer room. The computer is all set up) Benson: Okay, guys. PLEASE try not to mess anything up, because if you do, you’re FIRED! (Benson and Skips walk out of the room) Rigby: Dude, let’s play it! Mordecai: I don’t know about this, dude. What if we mess things up? Rigby: Come on, everything will be fine. (puts the disc in and starts playing) Mordecai: (walks up to the computer) No dude, I’m not sure if we should do this. I mean, Benson said—(sees Rigby playing the game)Whoa! Can I join in? Rigby: Sure, dude! If a game’s gonna have 2-player support, might as well use it! (Mordecai starts playing with Rigby) Mordecai: Haha, this is so cool! (screen shows Mordecai has 20,000 points and Rigby only has 50) Dude, you better step up your game if you wanna beat me. Rigby: Ugh, dude it’s not me! I know it! Mordecai: Um, yeah, it is you. Rigby: No it isn’t! Maybe this keyboard’s busted or something. Maybe Benson bought a bad computer. Mordecai: That’s impossible, dude. Come on, let’s just stop talking and keep playing. (Montage of M&R playing starts. They keep on playing and playing, but Rigby loses to Mordecai every time.) Mordecai: OOOOHHHH! Dude, that’s 20 times in a row I beat you! Rigby: Dude, I told you this keyboard’s busted! Mordecai: Yeah right. I’m taking a break. (walks out of the computer room) Rigby: Hey, let’s check out the high score table! (clicks on the high score button. It shows that Mordecai has all the high scores) Aw, what? How come my name’s not on there? Ugh! If I’m gonna get on there, I’m gonna need some practice. (Montage of Rigby playing starts. He attempts 10-15 times and gets only a score of 50-100) Rigby: Argh! This isn’t working at all! Maybe I can find some tips from the masters online. (Rigby exits the game, and opens up the Internet. He types in “karate masters 3 tips” and comes to a website) Rigby: Hmm, maybe I’ll get some tips here. (looks through all the tips, but finds none of them helpful) Ugh, all these tips are boring! Isn’t there another way? (Keeps clicking through links, until he finds a site about hacking) Hacking? Maybe this’ll work! Let’s see… (looks at instructions for hacking Karate Masters 3 online) A-ha! Maybe this is my key to beating Mordecai! (Rigby starts the game again, and follows the instructions he had seen earlier.) Rigby: Let’s see, press Ctrl+Left+Fn… (presses the keys)… Type in the code… (types it in)… and type in your name and score! (types in Rigby, and chooses 30,000) Ha! Now I’M #1! Eat on that, Mordecai! Mordecai: Okay, I’m back. Hey, let’s check out the high score table. Rigby: Hehehe… Mordecai: I bet you don’t have a single spot on there. Rigby: Let’s bet on it! Mordecai: Why do we need to bet? I already know you won't have a spot. Rigby: Come on, let's bet! Please??? Mordecai: Ugh, okay. Ten bucks. Rigby: No, twenty! Mordecai: Fifty. Rigby: Hundred! Mordecai: Thousand. Rigby: Million. Mordecai: Okay, I think we went too high. Let’s go back down to 10. Rigby: No! Million trillion billion gazillion! Mordecai: Dude neither of us even have that much money. Rigby: (sighs) Alright, ten. Mordecai: (opens up the high score table and sees Rigby’s high score) Oh my… H-how is that even possible? Rigby: Hahahaha! Looks like you owe me ten bucks, Morde-cry! Hahaha! (Mordecai punches Rigby) Owwwww! Mordecai: How did you do it? Tell me how you did it! Rigby: Classified. Mordecai: Ugh, fine. Here you go. (gives Rigby ten dollars) I can beat this score anyways. Watch this. 1 Game Later Mordecai: OHHHHH! See if you can beat 40,000. Rigby: Okay, but first, you gotta look away. Mordecai: Look away? Why do I need to look away? Rigby: Because my extremely high skill of this game is so bright, it may make you permanently blind. Mordecai: Haha, high skill? In your dreams! Rigby: I’ve been practicing! Mordecai: Yeah, right. No matter how much you practice, you’re never gonna get good. Rigby: Whatever, just look away! Mordecai: Can’t I watch? Rigby: No! Put this blindfold on! Mordecai: Ugh, fine. (puts it on) (Rigby does the hack again) Rigby: OOOHHH, 100,000! Mordecai: What? How is that even possible? Rigby, I know you’re up to something. Rigby: I’m up to nothing! What you just saw was pure skill! Mordecai: I’ll say it again; in your dreams! (Mordecai and Rigby start fighting and punching each other. Mordecai throws Rigby onto the keyboard, closing the game and opening up the hacking webpage Rigby was on earlier) Mordecai: Hey, what is that? (Rigby tries to cover the screen) Let me see it! (throws Rigby off the table) What? Hacking?! You suckface! You’ve been hacking?! Rigby: No, I didn’t open that page! Muscle Man did that! (Muscle Man walks in) Muscle Man: Why are you blaming me, bro? I haven't even used that computer yet. Mordecai: Rigby, stop lying. You’ve been hacking, right? (Rigby is silent) Mordecai: I’ll take that as a yes. Now let me beat your sucky 100,000. (tries a couple of times, but fails to beat Rigby’s score) Ugh! Even I can’t beat it! Never thought I’d say this, but I’m going to have to use hacking too. (Montage plays of Rigby and Mordecai in a “hacking war”. They keep hacking the game and getting higher scores than each other. Mordecai hacks to 1 billion.) Mordecai: A-ha! You can’t go any higher than 1 billion in Karate Masters! I’m the champion now! Rigby: Oh, please. You can go higher than 1 billion. Mordecai: Then why isn’t it letting you? Rigby: It is! Look, I’m clicking save right now! (Clicks “Save”, but instead of saving the score, the computer shuts down) Rigby: Okay, I guess Benson was right after all. Mordecai: Dude, we’re dead! And it’s your entire fault! AGAIN! (All of a sudden the computer starts up again.) Rigby: Well, hey, the computer’s fixed. (The computer screen starts glowing) Mordecai: That can’t be good. (M&R get sucked in) M&R: AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! (They end up in the purple RS title card world, and then they fall down really ''far and hit the ground.) M&R: Owww! Rigby: Dude that hit hurt more than when you punch me! Mordecai: You sure? I could do a real comparison… (punches Rigby) Rigby: Owwwww! Whatever, can you help me up? (Mordecai helps Rigby up) (Once both of them get up, they see the Glove Creature standing in front of them) Rigby: Dude, it’s that glove guy from the video game tournament! GC: You fools! I thought you had learned the true meaning of gaming! Mordecai: We did! Don’t you remember? GC: It seems that apparently you two have more to learn! Hacking is cheating, and cheating is not fair! It is not the true meaning of gaming! Mordecai: Can’t you give us another chance? GC: No! No chances! Instead, you will face the consequences… Rigby: Please! PLEASE! GC: …Fine. ONE chance. If you fail, you WILL face the consequences! (Their computer appears in the purple space, right in front of them) Mordecai: Alright, dude. Let’s do this the ''right way. (M&R start playing) Rigby: Augh! You’re beating me again! Must use hacking! Mordecai: Rigby, no! Do you want to face the consequences? Rigby: I don’t even know what the consequences ARE! Mordecai: Well, I don’t wanna find out! Come on, try to resist the urge! Rigby: Must… resist… hacking)... I can’t! I’m going for it! (The scene starts playing in slow-motion) Mordecai: Rigby! Noooo! (As Rigby is about to open the menu with the mouse, Mordecai resists him. They start fighting over the mouse. The scene plays at normal speed) GC: 10 seconds left! Mordecai: Rigby, 10 seconds left! You better not blow it! Rigby: Get your dirty hand off of the keyboard, I’m trying to type in the code Mordecai: Dude, don’t click it! Rigby: I can’t resist the urge! (The scene plays in slow-motion. Mordecai is trying to get Rigby’s hands off of the keyboard. As he keeps trying to do it, Rigby starts typing in the code as GC counts down the last 5 seconds.) Mordecai: NOOOOO! (He tries to cover the enter key, but fails. Rigby presses it, and the scene returns to normal speed) GC: Time is up! Mordecai: Dude, you blew it! Now we’ll have to face the consequences! GC: You have failed the test, and you shall now face the consequences! (M&R suddenly disappear. They reappear inside what looks to be the background of their video game) Mordecai: Dude, where are we? And why are we wearing these karate GIs? Rigby: This is weird… Mordecai: Dude, I think I figured it out. We’re in the game! (M&R look up and they see the giant final boss) Rigby: Aw, crap! It’s the final boss! Mordecai: This isn’t good… (M&R keep running and screaming as the boss tries to smash them) Mordecai: Dude, how are we gonna beat him? Rigby: I don’t know!!! (Benson and Skips walk down the hallway, approaching the computer room) Benson: Ugh, those two slackers need to do their work today. They’re probably playing their little video game or something. (Him and Skips walk into the computer room. They see Mordecai and Rigby in the computer, running from the final boss) What the heck is going on here?! Mordecai: Guys, you’ve got to help us! Rigby: Yeah! We got sucked into the computer and now we’re running from the giant final boss! Skips: You fools! You didn’t hack Karate Masters 3, did you? Mordecai: We did! We’re really sorry! Rigby: How can we beat this guy, though? Skips: You need to be controlled by somebody! Rigby: But you guys don’t know how to play Karate Masters 3! Skips: Well, we know how to button-mash. Come on, Benson. Benson: I’m gonna regret this, but okay. (Skips and Benson start mashing buttons, and Mordecai and Rigby start punching and kicking) Skips: It’s not dealing enough damage! We have to do it faster! (They start mashing buttons faster, and M&R start punching and kicking faster. They deal some of the final boss’s damage, but he smashes them and it takes away half of their health) M&R: Owww! (They start punching and kicking again. They deal more damage so the final boss only has half health left, but he smashes M&R again, and it takes away all of their health except for a tiny bit.) Owww! Mordecai: I don’t think I can do this anymore! Can you stop, please? Skips: It’s the only way to beat the boss and get you two outta here! Mordecai: Augh, alright. (keeps kicking and punching, Rigby does too) Skips: He’s almost out of energy! Keep button-mashing, Benson! (M&R keep kicking and punching. The final boss has one bar of energy left) Skips: Come on!!! Almost there!!! (The final boss eventually runs out of energy and disappears. The screen says “you win”, but all of a sudden, the computer is surrounded with blue sparks, and the screen starts to glow blue. Mordecai and Rigby come out of the screen and fall on the floor. All of a sudden a blue glow emits from the computer, and it starts to compact until it is completely out of view. Then it explodes) Mordecai: Ugh, glad that’s over. I’m never hacking a video game again. Rigby: Neither am I. Hey, at least the disc… (gets the disc, but finds it split in half)… isn’t broken. Aughhh! (They see Benson behind them, who is completely red with anger) Mordecai: Whoa, Benson. We’re sorry, okay? Please don’t fire us! Benson: You idiots! I can’t ever trust you with ANYTHING! I would have fired you right about now, but I had some extra savings to get a backup laptop. (puts it on the table) Now, if you manage to screw up THIS one, you’re FIRED! AND I MEAN IT! (Him and Skips walk away) Ugh, this is unbelievable! Mordecai: Wanna play again? Rigby: The disc is broken remember? Mordecai: Oh yeah. End! Post your thoughts in the comments! :) Category:Episode